Hate is love and love is hate
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au with shizuo and izaya having an undercover hate-rabu-rabu relationship behind closed doors. One night, shizuo decides to give izaya a visit, pretends to really kill him, but he's not. Izaya on the other hand kisses shizuo when he arrives to his apartment, izaya's in a journey for a hell of a night. is smut, shizaya smut. Companion fic to 'keep out of alleys' r&r are luv -kappa


**omkappag stop me**

 **this is for you izaroppi, companion fic to keep out of alleys**

 **shzaya pwp smut**

 **shizuo's getting his seme powers back**

 **because the sexual tension was getting out**

 **so like this egg was roughen up with cracks and shizaya smashed it to frick frack the night away with izaya**

 **another shizuo visiting izaya scenarios:**

 **am gonna kill you shitty flea**

 **lol shizu-chan you mad**

 **hell yeah** **\- about to kill him but kisses instead-**

 **but they're actually in a sexy undercover hate-raburabu relationship**

Izaya had pushed his lips against Shizuo's. His tongue swirled around in the other's mouth. He expected to get pulled away or bitten or even punched but it never came.

He kept kissing him.

Slowly Izaya's free hand crawled up Shizuo's chest and tangled in his blonde hair.

It wasn't surprising when Shizuo started to kiss back. He loosened his grip on Izaya's wrist.

They only separated for short gasp of breath. Those lips that were kissing him were now on his neck.

Shizuo decided to suck hard on one spot leaving a rather large forming bruisemark.

The hand on his hair left in favor of grabbing on to his pants.

"Don't move" Shizuo warned.

Izaya grabbed his hand.

"Can't we take it slow tonight Shizu-chan."

"No."

He ripped off Izaya's pants like tissue. Izaya fell back onto the bed. His shirt was the second to go, leaving his chest bare. **(that etablished quickly, they're gonna smex it up c:)**

Shizuo's fingers curled around the elastic of of boxers, pulling them down slowly leaving him completely exposed.

Shizuo let his eyes roam. Not many people were as beautiful as Izaya, he really was beautiful to Shizuo's eyes. **(as much as izaya's a pain in the ass, he admits it)**

Izaya didn't move as a hand slid over his body. The hand went up and down feeling each curve and muscle of the raven's body. The hand then stopped at his most precious organ.

Shizuo gently stroked his member, his hands massaging the skin as his eyes squinted slightly.

Izaya raised his hand to push him away but stopped just before he reached the other's hand. He lowered his arms instead grabbing on the sheets as he felt Shizuo's hand start to touch him.

Shizuo liked having him squirming under him. Izaya's member was growing harder with each stroke. Izaya was starting to make little cries of pleasure as he began to feel the heat.

Shizuo stroked faster. He watched as Izaya arched his back. His hands balled into fist. He held onto the sheets as if they were his life line.

Shizuo used his higher speed settings to make the other go crazy. He would go super fast to make him get hard and just before he climaxes he slows down.

He kept at a pace that kept him hard but not enough to cum. **(i smell an s for shizuo)**

"Ah..ahh... Ahhh ...!" Izaya continued to become loud with every stroke. Shizuo stopped one stroke from Izaya's orgasm. Izaya let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not coming before I do." **(a terrible lie)** He flicked the tip of the member.

"I hate you." Izaya groaned. **(why you always lying)**

"I hate you too." Shizuo licked Izaya's ear rim before he dragged Izaya closer to get a kiss from him.

Shizuo pushed his hand between Izaya's legs and continued rubbing his member. His hand pressed against his balls messaging them while rubbing the organ.

Shizuo kept rubbing him down there. **(you totally needed to know that over three times because of the rubbing)**

"Do you like how my hand feels?" He gently messaged him, Izaya was fully erect and moaned around him in twitches and flinches.

His cheeks were flushed and pink nipples stuck out from his chest waiting to be played with.

"You do." Shizuo felt joy from giving him pleasure as he smirked. **(in the bedroom, shizuo's got all the control)**

He pumped Izaya harder. He had to time this right to make the man beg for more. **(how's it like with no power izaya)**

It was enough to drive the raven overboard, making Izaya climax hard.

Shizuo made him rest his head on his lap while the blonde ran his fingers through the black locks.

Shizuo would never forget the faces Izaya makes when he came. He wanted to see it again.

Shizuo lifted Izaya toward the bed. **(yeah they went all the way to the bedroom magically c:)** The raven was limp in his arms. He gently laid Izaya on the bed as Izaya sank into the mattress.

Shizuo's knees fell to the floor in the next moment, kneeling right between Izaya's legs and his wonderful, inviting twitching entrance and wet member.

His hands gripped on Izaya's outer thighs.

Shizuo leaned forward and flicked his tongue in Izaya's entrance, tasting him from the inside.

He dipped his tongue in again at the sound of satisfaction from Izaya from above.

Izaya's squeaks, sweet moans and whimpers continued on, tilting his hips further towards Shizuo.

Izaya was twisting and whining at his hands, trembling, allowing Shizuo's mouth to do what it wanted.

Shizuo pressed a kiss on his taint, earning him an appreciative noise, before taking a breath and started sucking.

With the way Izaya cried out, he'd have though he'd penetrated at the very least from the sight of Izaya's newly harden member.

Shizuo finished with a flourish, his tongue smacking his lips. Izaya's whole body were shaking before him, his cock dripping precum.

 **(rimming is roppi's kink so here you go)**

With a last lick, and reaching up for a battle of tongues, Shizuo left the raven to rumble through Izaya's desk drawer.

 **'Bingo'** Finding what Shizuo wanted with a sly grin before going back to Izaya.

Heading back, he opened the cap of lube and emptied the bottle down Izaya's ass crack. Izaya jolted with a shiver running back his spine with a small noise.

"Its cold Shizu-chan.."

"It'll warm up." Shizuo climbed back onto the bed rubbing Izaya's member and balls with some to get him used to the lube's temperature.

"Ahh.. ahh.." Izaya breathed out a soft moan when Shizuo continued to rub around to reach to his puckled hole.

"Stay still." He gently rubbed the wet entrance in small circles not probbing any fingers in yet. Before Izaya pulled away.

"Ill do it.." Izaya went on his knees giving Shizuo a clear view and a teasing show.

One hand went under his stomach and reach down past him member. Gently he rubbed his entrance.

Shizuo licked his lips at the sight. Izaya spread his ass. He slowly pushed a finger into himself.

Izaya buried his face into the pillow, flushed. He moved his finger inside him. The pain was still there but it was dulling, they haven't done it much lately.

Izaya pushed another finger into his ass. Slowly he spread his fingers inside him.

Izaya made sure to get plenty of lube inside him. Shizuo grabbed his hand and stared slamming it in and out.

Izaya bit his lip to fight back a loud moan that ultimately slipped out.

"I cant wait any more." Shizuo whispered hungryly before removed Izaya's hand. Getting into position, Shizuo undid his pant and quickly stroked his member with the leftover lube.

Izaya prepared for the penetration that would come soon as he tried to calm himself down.

When Shizuo finished preparing, he held Izaya's hips as he lined up and started to pushed in. Izaya's hole broke from the pressure and started to open as Shizuo entered.

He kissed Izaya's shoulder as he felt Izaya squirming before he tried to distract him with wet kisses all over his body.

Finally he was all the way in leaving Izaya panting, making small whimper noises.

Shizuo began nipping his skin and licking his nipples to calm him down.

He gave Izaya a few minutes to adjust before he pulled out till only the tip was inside him.

He pushed all the way back in. He didnt slam in, Shizuo went slow but steadily. He pull half way out before thrusting back in.

The pain was starting to fade. It was being replaced by something Izaya searched for but didn't admit it aloud. **(did the moans give it away)** With every thrust Shizuo would hit his sweet spot.

Izaya was starting to moan as Shizuo picked up his pace. "It feels good now, I see it in your eyes." Shizuo purred into the raven's neck. "Hey, Izaya."

Shizuo touched the other's chest. He pinched one nipple and sucked on the other. He bit softly on the nub before rolling his tongue around it.

"Does it feel good?"

He received a pleasured moan from Izaya as an answer after sharp thrusts directly to his prostate. "It does." Shizuo smiled that Izaya was feeling as good as he felt inside him.

 **(and abyss' kink is shizuo pleasuring izaya completely spoiling him)**

"I hate you." Izaya spat reminding him while his body continued to react to the pleasure Shizuo gave him.

"I'll change that soon." Shizuo whispered before he sealed his lips over Izaya's.

 **'Because I love you.'**

 **the end**

 **yeah i stopped there**

 **-insert more shizaya kissing and sex noises here-**

 **bad end night for izaya anyways or was it good (in a way)**

 **nope idk ooc docile too embarrassed izaya**

 **shizaya/izuo porn is good for the soul**

 **it makes us all happy perverts**

 **are you proud of me roppi-senpai, yes it's all your fault and abyss', this is for you two**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **tell me to update things kappalings C: it makes me happy and you happy when i update**

 **drink you kappacumber tea bai -swims away-**


End file.
